Blaineley's Cross Country Road Trip
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: Blaineley gets pressed charges and has to get 100 contestants and interns for the next season of Total Drama, so she goes across the country. Rated T just in case. Everything is owned by the perspective owners. Going on as Total Drama Cartoon Network is.
1. The Trial and Foster Fiasco

"Blaineley, you are guilty on the grounds of kidnapping, attempted murder, theft, breaking and entering and the fact you caused a disturbance on my favorite TV Show!" Judge Roy Spleen yelled.

"Dracula hates jury duty!" Dracula told the rest of the jury duty.

"I agree. It is so boring and lacks cause." Eris said to Dracula.

"Chris McLean has let you off the hook…" Roy Spleen said.

"YES!" Blaineley yelled as she jumped out of her chair.

"…only if you get 100 new contestants and interns for both sides." Roy Spleen continued.

"DANG IT!" Blaineley said as she slouched down back into her chairs.

"And you must do it before the end of Total Drama Cartoon Network!" Roy Spleen yelled, "Case dismissed."

* * *

><p>After the trial, Nergal, and his son Junior approached Blaineley. "Well, I would like you to have my son compete in the game." Nergal said.<p>

"But Dad," Junior said, "I don't want to be treated like a freak."

"Have you seen some of the contestants on the last season?" Nergal told his son.

"Good point, dad." Junior said.

"Anybody else wanna join us?" Blaineley asked.

"Dracula will do it. But only to avoid going to jury duty." Dracula said.

"Well, I wanna cause some chaos." Eris said, "Plus Chris McLean does know chaos almost as good as me."

"Ms. Blaineley, I was wondering if I could be able to well," Jeff said nerviously.

"Can you spit it out?" Blaineley snapped.

"I wanted to be with my dad!" Jeff said. "Let me come with you so I can she him again!"

"Who's your dad again?" Blaineley asked.

"Billy" Jeff said.

"Eww" Blaineley said along with Eris.

"It's okay. My Uncle Grim says that Billy only hatched the egg." Jeff explained.

"Kay, since we need to get out of the Underworld soon as possible, anybody have any ideas?" Blaineley asked.

"I know a quick way." Velma Green said, "All you have to do is let me join you."

"Sure, one less person for me to find." Blaineley said.

A small green portal opened and the group of seven entered in it.

* * *

><p>Later at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Madam Foster was watering the garden. Suddenly the other end of the portal opened up and the group was basically walked up to her.<p>

"Why hello dearies." Madam Foster said, "How can I help you?"

"Hello Betty." Velma told Madam Foster.

"Velma, that's you? Why you have changed so much!" Madam Foster said.

"I know. How's that rabbit of yours?" Velma asked, "I haven't seen you in years."

"He's fine. And who are your friends?" Madam Foster asked.

"This is Blaineley." Velma said, "She would like to know if you had some imaginary friends you could spare us?"

"Why yes, we have three of them." Madam Foster said as the group walked into the house, "Plus my granddaughter would love to come as well."

"That's really nice of you but you don't need to." Blaineley said.

"Nonsense." Madam Foster said before Mr. Heriman walked over to the PA system.

"Miss Frances, I need you along with Master Khones, Miss Flutter Nutter and Miss Dutchess to pack your bags. You guys will be joining one of Madam Foster's friends across the country and on a reality show."

* * *

><p>"Alrigth but I better get some free sandwiches." Jackie Khones said as he walked down the stairs pulling his luggage.<p>

"I don't know, it could be fun." Flutter Nutter said as she followed him.

"Finally I can leave this dump." Dutchess said as she stormed out the door carrying a large baggage.

"Good thing I can just poof up my stuff." Eris said snapping her fingers.

"Can you also bring our stuff?" Dracula asked along with Nergal and Junior.

"I don't need anything." Jeff said.

* * *

><p>"Let's just hurry this up." Frankie said as he started to drive the Foster's bus which had herself, Blaineley, Jackie Khones, Dutchess, Flutter Nutter, Nergal, Junior, Eris, Dracula, Velma Green, Jeff and Terrence.<p>

"Where did you come?" Jackie asked Terrence.

"I snuck onboard with a suitcase of stuff." Terrence said, "I was going to make Mac carry it the entire time but he's not here."

"Look, I don't care about how you got here. I just want to get out of here."

"So how do you know my Grandmother?" Frankie asked Velma Green.

"Well, when kids imagine spider imaginary friends, your grandmother sends them to me because I am the Spider Queen." Velma explained.

"Okay. Where do we go next?" Frankie asked.

"We are heading to the city of Townsville." Blaineley said.

"I hope that we meet the Powerpuff Girls." Junior said, "I think Bubbles is kinda cute. But so is Blossom and Buttercup."

"Well, they are already in the game. But you can meet that Princess girl and some of their other villains." Blaineley explained.

"Dang it."

" Let's just hurry this up. Dracula wants to watch TV." Dracula said to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Alright, next case, Aku vs. Underworld Court." Judge Roy Spleen said before realized the half the jury was gone, "What happened to the rest of the jury?"<p>

* * *

><p>Send in requests for characters added. Only Powerpuff Girl characters will appear in the next chapter<p> 


	2. Trouble Starts In Townsville

"The city of Townsville." Blaineley said as she looked at the city in the night, "At this rate, I'll all the contestants I need before we even get to Amity Park and before the final twenty." she said laughing.

Meanwhile somewhere in the city, Chris stood in front of Princess, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumkins and The Gangreen Gang. "Okay, so I'm paying you guys to make sure either nobody joins Blaineley or she isn't able to get to the end of the competition." Chris said.

"But Mr. McLean, I would like to know why would you want to her to fail? If she succeeds you get another season of Total Dram…" Mojo explained.

Chris interrupted him by saying, "I think that it's time for you to leave."

"But this is my volcano!" Mojo protested before the Gangreen gang grabbed onto his arms and legs, "Okay, no question" Mojo quickly said.

"She is here in Townsville tonight and I want you guys to stall her." Chris said as a helicopter landed and he got inside it, and the helicopter flew off.

* * *

><p>Later somewhere else in Townsville, Princess was discussing things with Mojo. "Listen Mojo, if we join Blaineley and if one of us wins the million dollars, even if we split it 50-50, we'd get more money than Chris paid us." Princess explained. The two of them then split up and headed to their homes to pack up.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in front of the Utionum household, everybody except for Frankie got off the bus. "I'm just going to lie down for a little bit." Frankie said as she lied down on one of the seats.<p>

"Hello, and who are you?" The Professor asked as he answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Blaineley and these are Nergal, Junior, Eris, Dracula, Jeff, Velma, Jackie, Flutter, Dutchess, and Terrence" Blaineley said pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Why are you here?" The Professor asked.

"Well, we came here to ask you if..." Blaineley said.

"Can I get a sandwich?" Jackie asked.

"Not right know!" Flutter said annoyed.

"Can you come with us?" Blaineley asked. "We would like you to help me. If so, I can explain on the bus."

"Why exactly?" The Professor asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside Mojo along with Princess were trying to get their stuff inside the trunk of the bus. "We have to hurry!" Mojo said, "For if they find us trying to get on, we might not be let on."<p>

"Shut up and help me jam my clothes in!" Princess yelled jamming in another suitcase inside.

"What are you two doing down there?" Frankie yelled spotting the rich girl and the monkey. ""You guys just woke me up!"

"Is it alright if we join the game?" Mojo asked. "We both want the million and a chance to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, in the game at least." Mojo said.

"Well, then I guess it is alright." Frankie said being extremely tired.

Him watching along with Fuzzy and the Gangreen Gang were watching in the bushes. "Looks like Mojo and Princess joined up with Blaineley." Him said as he threw a device at the back of the bus. "Now we'll be able to track them." Him said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Inside the Utionum household, after one explanation later, the Professor said, "OF course, I would love to."<p>

"With Frankie asleep, who will drive? Cause Dracula does not drive." Dracula said.

"Don't worry, I'll drive" The Professor said.

"Then we will be heading to New York City." Blaineley said.


	3. Pit Stop In Plainsville

The bus pulled up to in front of Plainsville Elementary. Unknown to anybody inside the bus, Fuzzy along with Him and the Gangreen Gang were hiding in the bushes. Fuzzy said quietly as he shot all four of the tires, "Looks like it's my turn to do some blasting."

"What luck." Blaineley said. "Four flat tires. We might as well find some fame hungry idiots people who want to be famous here."

"I'll take care of the tires," Frankie said annoyed.

"Alright we split into two groups" Blaineley said. "I along with Jeff will check the classrooms of the classrooms. The rest of you guys will check the playground for people."

* * *

><p>Later on the playground, Reggie Bullnerd approached the large group and asked, "What are you freaks doing here? Are you also from Greenland like all the other things that show up!"<p>

"What the heck you are you talking about?" Princess asked.

"First there was a blue and white kid, and then there were these things that ate hair." Reggie said.

"Okay, we get it, its like Townsville, Tremonton, Endsville, Amity Park, Miracle City, Dimsdale, Doomsdale, blah blah blah," Eris said, "Do you want to become famous?"

"What do you think?" Reggie said and the group headed to the Principal's office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Cafeteria, Jackie Khones was eating sandwiches. "Aren't we supposed to help out Blaineley find more people?" Flutter asked.<p>

"Yeah, but I haven't found anybody in these sandwiches. So I better keep looking," Jackie said shoving another one down his through.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside Mr. Wilter's classroom, Blaineley was looking inside through the door. She then saw Rudy and Penny enter Chalkzone through the giant Chalkboard. She and Jeff then quickly slipped through the hole in it.<p>

"What the…" Blaineley said noticing Snap, Blocky, Chalk Dad, Rapsheeba, Biclops, and the rest of the world.

"It looks like something that Dad would draw." Jeff said, "That is if he could draw good."

"Rudy, did you close the portal?" Penny asked noticing Blaineley and Jeff.

"Bucko, you really need to remember to close the portal." Snap added. "How many times is there chalkzone creatures in your world?"

"What do we have here?" Blaineley asked. "A hidden world inside a blackboard."

"Not just this blackboard!" Blocky said, "It connects to every blackboard around the board."

"BLOCKY!" Snap snapped.

"Well, so there are less portals now" Jeff said, "Due to the fact of whiteboards."

"Look, I need contestants, if you two come and compete in the game, I will not tell anyany of this to the world" Blaineley said.

"Well, I really don't want to…" Rudy said.

"But Rudy, she's a celebrity, if she said breathing was uncool then people would kill themselves." Penny said, "We have to, you're the protector of Chalkzone." Penny said.

"Fine" Rudy sighed since he had no other choice

"Wait, how do we get out of here?" Jeff asked.

"Leave that too me." Rudy said drawing a ladder up to the portal.

* * *

><p>Later at the principal office, Blaineley and the three students were sitting down. Principal Stringent entered the room and said, "Well Blaineley, each of their parents are here. You need each of their permission."<p>

"Well, I think it would be a great chance for Rudy to get around and not stay in his room all day" Mildred Tabootie said.

"I have to agree." Joe said to his wife.

"I think that it will be a great thing for the children" Mrs Sanchez said.

"I have to say, it could be" Mr. Bullnerd said.

"It seems like it is okay for then," Principal Stringent said.

* * *

><p>Later on the bus, the three new guests had all their stuff packed up and all the tires were fixed thanks to Frankie.<p>

"What about Chalkzone?" Penny whispered to Rudy.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Rudy said as he drew a portal on his portable Chalkboard and drew the line. "Snap and the others will follow the line. I left them a message on the chalkboard."

"Okay." Penny said unsure.

"Drat!" Him said to both Fuzzy and the Gangreen Gang, "If we know where they're going we could easily delay them."

"Off to New York City!" Princess said grinning from ear to ear thinking about all the shopping to be done.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter: The Big Apple, Aliens, Dargons, a Xioalin Showdown and more join Blaineley.<p> 


	4. New Day In New York City

The Fosters bus pulled up in front of the Mornbucks Plaza in New York City. "Why did you what use to stop here?" Blaineley asked Princess.

"Well when we were in Plainsville. I asked my daddy out our quests in the New York Mornbucks Plaza. He told me that there was going to be a girl, her older sister and a bunch of aliens checking in today." Princess explained.

"By the way, what's with the weird cross thing?" Jeff asked.

"Well, it is the logo my father used for the hotel. He found it when he was drilling for gold in the Middle East." Princess explained.

"Can we just get off this stupid bus!" Dutches screamed.

"Can we go to Subway?" Jackie Khones asked.

"Look we stick together." Blaineley said taking charge.

"At least let me get the spare clothes I had daddy drop off." Princess said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Xiaolin Temple, Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko were practing their Shen-Gon-Wu. They were training in duos.<p>

"Orb Of Tsunami, water!" Omi yelled as tons of water came out of the Orb of Tsunami. The water headed towards Kimiko.

Then Raimundo jumped infront of her, "Sword of the Storm, wind!" The sword of storm spun fast until a funnel of wind. The funnel of wind sweeps the water and Omi across the training ground.

"Fist of tebigan, earth!" Clay yelled as he punched the ground. Then a pillar blocked Omi and he fell into it.

"Enough playing around kids." Dojo said coming out. "The Golden Cross revealed itself. It heals the user and anybody that they choose."

"Can we get it before Jack, or anybody else gets it." Kimiko said.

"Why hurry, I mean the only Shen Gon Wu, we don't have it the Monkey Staff." Raimundo said.

"Well, can we just get it. Jack got almost all of our Shen-Gon-Wu when he only had the Changing Chopsticks." Omi said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Huntsmaster's lair, Rose along with the Huntsmaster. After they finished, Huntboys 88 and 89 were dicussing on what they heard. "Dude, why is he giving Huntsgirl all of the good missions."<p>

"Yeah, she gets to join up on Chris McLean's reality show to destroy the magical creatures on it!" 88 said to 89.

"Maybe we should join the game undercover as that wizard and the werewolf we caught, and win the game and destroy the magical creatures." 89 said coming up with an idea.

"That's a terrible idea, but maybe we should join the game undercover as that wizard and the werewolf we caught, and win the game and destroy the magical creatures" 88 said.

"That's great. Why didn't I come up with that!" 89 said.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? Your going on a mission on TV?" Jake asked Rose. With them were Haley, Spud, Tirixe, Fu Dog and La<p>

"Well, the Huntsclan first but don't worry, I'll be okay." Rose said.

"Can I come too?" Spud asked. That is until Trixie elbowed him.

"Well Jake, I'm glad to say that you are able to go, but you need to make sure to keep yourself doesn't reveal yourself as the American Dargon." Lao Shi said to his grandson.

"Does this mean we get to go? Sweet!" Trixie said jumping up.

"I can actually prove that I'm not just a super cute smart and strong precious gift from above." Haley said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a cab, Lilo along with Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Angel, Gantu, and Reuben were in the cab. "Thank you for letting us into your cab." Nani said.<p>

"Lady, this is New York, I've seen weirder things than that. Once I a penguin in a cab and slapped me." The cab driver said to Nani. [1]

"Okay, this is where we are getting out." Nani said as the cab pulled up to the Mornbucks Plaza.

"And there they are just like I said." Princess said, "Now, pay up Mojo." Mojo then gave Princess a 5 dollar bill.

* * *

><p>Just then in the back alley, Jake along with Haley and Lao Shi with Rose, Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog on their backs.<p>

"Why do you way so much?" Haley asked Fu Dog.

""Do I ask you why you're such an uptight Courtney wannabe?" Fu Dog snapped back. Jake along with Haley and Gramps then turned into their human forms.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nani, look its, Blaineley" Lilo said. "I heard she is having a new season of Total Drama. Can we join it?"<p>

"Fine, but only because we need the money." Nani said as the group walked over.

Suddenly Jake Spicer along with 100 hundred Jack-bots appeared. "Hahaha! Give me the Golden Cross losers or I'm going to be forced to use force. Jackbots attack!"

* * *

><p>(The next scene was taken out due to the author having only 5 minutes left until his battery life died. Okay, son I didn't but I had it done but my flashdrive got lost and I'm too tired to rewrite it to shorten it, Jackbots get destroyed, the monks appear and basically Jack Spicer cries like a girl.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is the Golden Cross?" Omi asked.<p>

"Looking for this?" Blaineley asked, "I'll give it to you but I want a favor."

"You want us to join your side against Chris McLean. What, I saw it on your Twitter!" Kimiko said.

"Can I come too?" Jack asked.

"Fine. Anybody else?" Blaineley asked. Everybody rose their hand.

Then 88 and 89 entered the bus. "Who are you losers?" Princess asked.

"Well my name is Max Russo and he is Mason Greyback." 89 said.

"Aren't those characters from a TV show?" Flutter Nutter asked.

* * *

><p>"Dang it why don't these guys do their jobs?" Chris asked, "Hello, Mr. Smithers? Mr. Burns will let us have the nuclear waste?" Chris hang up the phone and yelled, "Chef! Get the plane!"<p>

* * *

><p>If you are confused on which show the new characters are here they are<p>

American Dragon: Jake Long- Jake, Haley, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Garmps, Haley, Fu Dog, Huntsmaster, 88, 89

Lilo and Stitch- Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Gantu, Reuben, Angel

Xioalin Showdown- Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer

[1]- The penguins from Penguins Of Madagascar live in Central Park Zoo and they slap people a lot of the time.

[2]- Max Russo and Mason Greyback are actually characters in Wizards of Waverly Place.

Review or the bus will crash into a tree.


	5. Striking Stoolbend and Sector V

The Fosters Bus pulled up to a sign saying, "Welcome to Stoolbend Virginia." Conveniently, Peter Griffon and the rest of his family were visiting Cleveland Brown.

"Peter, why didn't you call telling you were coming?" Cleveland asked, "We are leaving for our vacation!"

"Actually, I didn't come for you. I came cause I want to be on television." Peter said.

"Blaineley is coming!" Chris Griffon yelled.

"You mean that chick Chris fired?" Cleveland asked.

"I didn't fire anybody!" Chris said.

"Not you, Chris. He's talking about Chris McLean." Lois told her oldest son.

"I really like that Beth girl." Meg said.

"Yeah, cause your both super ugly." Peter said before laughing.

"Cleveland, you shouldn't ever treat our children like he treat his children." Donna told her husband.

"Can we just wrap this up? Plus when is this Blaineley chick getting here?" Stewie asked anybody who would listen

"Look, I don't care that much about the show. It puts peoples' lives at danger." Brain said.

"Dad, why haven't I had a line in this entire story yet?" Cleveland Junior asked.

"Maybe cause this is the first time your in one of the authors story." Roberta snapped.

"Will you people just get on the bus!" Blaineley snapped.

"When did you get here?" Rallo asked.

"The bus drove up?" Blaineley answered confused.

"Can we get a sandwich?" Jackie Khones asked.

"I agree with him" Rueben said.

"Look, I also want to stop by a nearby school. So get in or stay there!" Blaineley snapped before Peter along with Cleveland ran onto the bus with their bags.

"I guess." Cleveland Junior said walking into the bus with Roberta, Rallo, Meg and Chris.

"I'm not going." Brain said arms crossed.

"Get in there Brain or so help me, I will kill you!" Stewie yelled as he pulled out a gun.

"Fine" Brain mumbled entering the bus followed by Lois, Donna and Stewie, "But I am not joining the game."

"Can we drive this thing!" Blaineley snapped. "I placed a bet with Josh that I get their before Chris end Revenge Of The Island!"

* * *

><p>Later, at Gallagher Elementary, the bus pulled up in front. "Another school of brats!" Dutchess snapped. "Don't we have enough of them!"<p>

"Straw!" Omi said.

"Do you mean hey?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes I do." Omi said.

"What's so special about this school?" Eris asked annoyed.

"Well there is a candy hunter, a fake king, an obsessive girlfriend, an evil little sister, an 10 year old pilot and five hived minded children." Blaineley explained.

"Wow, that beats Spongebob by a mile." Cleveland said.

"Even Scrappy Dog would be a better contestant than Spongebob" Peter pointed out.

"True" Cleveland said.

"Can we just get on with this!" Mojo screamed.

"Dang, we gots to stop them as soon as possible." Ace said to the group watching everybody get out of the bus.

"Well, I think I have an idea." Him told Fuzzy and The Gangreen Gang.

"Whats this plan of yours?" Fuzzy asked.

"I happen to know... a good friend nearby." Him explained, "He may be able to help us out."

"Who is the guy?" Fuzzy asked not getting what him was saying.

* * *

><p>"What do you guys want?" The Red Guy asked Him, "I told you to come and pick me up at 8."<p>

"Not infront of them." Him whispered.

"Oh, but seriously, what do you need?" The Red Guy asked.

* * *

><p>One long boring story and a conversation with Chris, the Red Guy joined up with Him, Fuzzy and The Gangreen Gang.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the garage, Ace was fixing up his plane. "Hey you're kinda cute." Princess said walking up to him.<p>

"Oh hey." Ace said, "Can you pass me the blowtorch?"

The blowtorch then snapped in half, "Dang, I'm going to need a lot of money to fix this plane."

"How much money would it cost for if it under a million dollars then you can afford to fix the plane of ours but you need to win the million dollars since you need to win a compition for the money that you need if you want to fix your plane which is currently broken…" Mojo said until Princess covered her mouth.

"Look, you want money for your plane, why don't you come with us to sign up Total Drama." Princess said.

"I get to see Kuki again, and I get a chance to get a bunch of money" Ace said, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Dojo and Clay were through the entire Jungle Guy and walked towards the Chocolate Volcano. It was there that Henrietta Von Marzipan was reading some of the nearby cave writings. "Hey are you Henrietta?" Raimundo asked.<p>

"Yes, I am." Henrietta said.

"What is that?" Kimiko asked pulling out her iPhone.

"Honestly, I have been trying to find out where the chocolate in this volcano has come from. I came to check out the writing to see if there was any clues." Henrietta said.

"That is going to take forever." Raimundo said complaining.

"Done. Its because a large plane dropped a large amount of chocolate into a large whole. The locals mush have assumed that it was a gift from the Sky God. Now can we go?" Kimiko asked annoyed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Sandbox, King Sandy and Mushi Sanbun were watching Sandy's cousins build the sand castle.<p>

"Oh Sandy, this is just so beautiful!" Mushi said.

"Hey come with me you brats!" Jack Spicer said picking up the two children.

"Knight, attack!" Sandy yelled at his cousins.

"Attack!" Sandy's cousins yelled running full speed at Jack Spicer

"Jackbots, attack!" Jack yelled. Soon his Jackbots, surrounded the group of children.

Upon seeing the large army of robot, Sandy's cousins ran off screaming like little girls. "Come back here cowards!" Sandy yelled to his fleeing cousins.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the Delightful Children and Eris and Dutchess, "Thank you for visiting us." The Delightful Children said simultaneously. "What are you here for anyway? Do you wish to visit Father?"<p>

"No we want you little brats to come with us!" Dutchess snapped getting impatient.

"Look, youy want to destroy those Kids Next Whatever. Then you can come with us and we can help you beat them, win the million and use the money to destroy them!" Eris said before laughing evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, The Red Guy along with Him and Fuzzy were dressed as police officers. The Gangreen Gang, however were busy placing detour sings in front of the road. "Why are we doing this?" Him whispered.<p>

"We are going to have them head in the wrong direction, instead of Springfeild, they'll be heading to Endsville." The Red Guy said.

"I love it when you plan sneak." Him said with a smirk across his face.

"Now all we have to do is wait for that bus load of idiots." The Red Guy said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how did you guys get him?" Blaineley asked Peter, and Chris pointing to Tommy Gillian tied up.<p>

"Well, we took him!" Chris said.

"Cool, I heard that your going against Chris for the host of Total Drama. How cool is that!" Tommy said to Blaineley.

"But I was never the host of anything. Not even my birthday party." Chris said.

"Move it or lose it." Lizzie said walking onto the bus with her stuff.

"Is this bus getting crowed or what?" Trixie said.

"Look, anybody just want to poof up to the studio?" Eris asked.

"I'm so sorry Officer Ben Pantsoffski?" Frankie said talking to The Red Guy.

"Yeah, that side of the country is having repairs." The Red Guy said coming up with a quick lie. "You need to go through Townsville, Peach Creek, Endsville, and Middleton to get to the rest of the country."

"But we were already in Townsiville…" Frankie said.

"I want to get a stupid sandwich!" Jackie Khones said taking the steering wheel and drove towards the Townsville Cliff.

Princess pulled out her cell phone and said, "Yeah, bring it to the bottom of Townsville Cliff."

"Naga!" Stitch said grabbing onto Angel, Lilo, Nani, Jumba and Plealkey.

"We are all doomed! And I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots!" Dutchess screamed.

"We are so nailed." Omi said.

"You mean screwed?" Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay asked.

"This is not how I wanted to die bro!" 88 said, "I wanted to die fighting for the Huntslclan"

Suddenly, the bus landed on a truck, which happened to be carrying pillows. "See money can save lives." Princess said with a smirk.

"Can we just get through Townsville?" Blaineley asked annoyed.


	6. Painful Day in Peach Creek

The Foster's bus pulled up infront of a sign reading 'Welcome to Peach Creek'. The bus continued into the quiet small suburbs until they would reach their destination.

One of the local children by a name of Sarah was looking for her dumber and older brother Ed. "Where are you, you idiot?" Sarah said storming down the street. That is until, her best friend Jimmy showed up.

"Isn't he still at the show with Chris McLean?" Jimmy asked frightened by his best friend.

"Well, he was voted off like last week!" Sarah screamed at her best friend.

"Sarah, please your scaring me." Jimmy said huddling into hi friend's arms. "Plus, I'm sure he misses you."

Meanwhile at the Aftermath Studios, Ed along with Cyborg, Chowder and Jude were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl while Geoff, Bloo, Robin, Cody, and Eduardo were watching. Jude was playing as Pit, Chowder was playing as Kirby, Cyborg was playing as Samus, and Ed was playing as Donkey Kong. A glowing Samus used the Zero Lazer and knocked Kirby, Pit and Donkey Kong off the edge of the screen and cost them threw final lives. "Wait, Samus is a girl!" Cyborg asked as Samus' power suit fell off her.

"Our turn!" Bloo said snatching the Wii remote and Nunchuck from while Geoff and Eduardo took the other two controls.

Geoff, who was using Sonic, quickly got the Final Smash and turned into Super Sonic. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Edurado screamed as Pikachu ran off the cliff.

"This is fun!" Ed said hugging everybody.

"Look what you made me do!" Bloo screamed at Ed. Of course, Snake played by Bloo ended up falling off the side of the Pokemon Stadium.

"Hey, do you guys know where Kevin is?" Johny2x4 asked the twosome.

"Why would I know Baldy!" Sarah snapped.

"I heard he was going to ask Nazz out. I mean with Ed, Edd and Eddy not here, he has less compition for her!" Jonny2x4 said panicking.

"Come down Jonny!" Jimmy told his good friend.

"What's that Plank?" Jonny2x4 asked his best friend, a piece of wood with a face drawn on it.

"Hello Jonny the Woodboy!" Rolf said walking up to the three youngest children of the Cul-De-Sac.

"Why do you always talk to that hunk of wood, Baldy?" Kevin asked as he and Nazz walked up to the group of four.

"Well, he used to be part of a magic tree that was cut down by a greedy money-hungry old man in the middle of Nowhere!" Jonny2x4 said, "And he says that Blaineley is coming today to look for contestants."

"Wait, I heard about that, aren't she going against the Eds." Nazz asked.

"Yeah!" Jonny2x4 said.

"You need to stop thinking a piece of wood can talk, your brain is getting messed up!" Sarah screamed at the bald boy, "Why on Earth would a super star like that come to a town where there are no adults!"

"Well, I remember Ed always mentioning about the group of you." Blaineley said. "By the way, where are your parents?"

"You know, I never really though of that!" Jimmy said pulling a big book.

"What kind messed up foster home is this!" Jack Spice screamed. "There's no people at the school! Those kids are the first people I've seen since we got here!"

"Well, the exact thing happens in Peanuts, you never see anybody but the children and animals but the characters can see the adults." Jeff the Spider said.

"Why the hell is that Lucy such a bitch?" Peter asked.

"Peter, there a children here." Lois said, "That's it, we are going back to Quahog, now!" as a taxi pulled up and she pulled her husband in. "Brian, I want you to keep an eye on the kids. Can you take us to the airport?" Lois asked.

"But what about our stuff?" Peter asked as the taxi pulled away.

"Tell Joe and Quagmire I said hi!" Cleveland said.

"I think we should go too." Donna said, "I mean, this is because we can't just traveling. The kids can stay, but what happens when we get back. You'll get fired. And if the kids don't win, we're going to lose the house and end up on the street."

"I completely understand what you're saying" Cleveland said.

Another taxi pulled up and Cleveland and Donna got in, but they brought their stuff with them.

"So, do you want to come or not?" Blaineley asked.

"Sure, I get to beat the dorks!" Kevin said.

"Me and Plank will come but we need to be on the same team!" Jonny2x4 said.

"Rolf's family does need the green backed papers to succed plus one less mouth Nana need to feed." Rolf said.

"Sounds like a cool thing dude." Nazz said.

"I'm only going if Sarah's going." Jimmy said clinging onto Sarah.

"Fine, but its only because I want to crush Eddy's skull for what he did before he left."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JIMMY!" Sarah screamed._

_"Double D, give me the handcuffs!" Eddy said in a hurry._

_"Fine, but I don't know what your going to do but it sure will backfire in the end." Double D said giving Eddy a pair of handcuffs._

_"Who cares, she'll never get to Canada, much less find Wawanaka." Eddy said handcuffing Sarah to Jonny2x4._

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Spud asked.<p>

"I'm guessing she had a flashback." Jake whispered.

"So, can we go?" Blaineley asked, "My agent just told me they sent 10 people home."

"When did that happen?" Kimiko asked.

"During the flashback, but never mind, we have to get to Endsville!" Blaineley yelled.

* * *

><p><strong> So, click the shing blue button that's right here l<strong>

** l**

**** l****

******** \ /********

********** \ /**********

************ v************


	7. Entirely Messed Up Day In Endsville

The bus pulled up into Endsville.

"Alright, Dracula is going to bogey!" Dracula said dancing.

"Son, I better go see your mother." Nergal said before bolting out.

"Look, I want all of you to stay here." Blaineley said.

"Why would you care?" Dutchess said before Mindy and Mertle showed up.

"Look at those losers!" Mindy said laughing.

"Yeah, and I can't believe that Weirdlo is here. What did you uncle make more alien monsters?" Mertle added.

"Just shut up you brats!" Frankie said annoyed.

"Somebody has a tude." Mindy said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of Endsville, a certain van pulled up. "What are we doing here again?" Daphne asked.<p>

"Yeah, it's really creepy here." Shaggy said clinging onto Scooby Doo.

"Reah, real reepy" Scooby said also shaking.

"There are always monster sittings in this area." Fred said.

"According to this blog, called Don't Mess With Mandy, those are real. And she has fought aliens, werewolves, juries, zombies, goddesses, demon lunch food and more." Velma said reading.

"Great, I might now be afraid of eating now!" Shaggy said before opening a bag of chips, "No wait, I'm good."

Meanwhile Nergal Jr, and Blaineley were walking through the school and was seeing Pud'n being beat up by Sperg. "It's not like we could go any lower than numbers 88 and 89." Blaineley said.

Suddenly, the wall next to them collapsed. "What just happened?" Pud'n asked.

"I'd say that somebody broke the fourth wall." Sperg said.

"Hey I think that I saw that lady on television!" Pud'n said.

"I'm going to take her money. Famous people are rich." Sperg said dropping Pud'n.

"Hey aren't you Betty White?" Pud'n asked.

"Nope. The name is Blaineley Stacy Katherine O'Halleron." Blaineley said.

"Hey aren't you going looking for people for the 6th season of total drama? " Sperg asked.

"How did you know that?" Blaineley asked.

"Chris tweeted it." Sperg said holding up Principal Goodvibes phone.

"Can I join?" Pud'n asked.

"Fine." Blaineley said.

"What about me?" Sperg asked, "I can use that money to take everybody's lunch money!"

"Again, fine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mystery Inc, pulls up to a stop sign. Mindy and Mertle run infront of them followed by an enraged Dutchess. Then followed by Frankie. Then the bus with everybody else came by.<p>

"Come on gang, we need to help them!" Fred said.

"How about we don't and say we did?" Shaggy asked.

It was too late because the Mystery Inc joined in on the chase scene.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later, Nergal Jr, Blaineley, Pud'n and Sperg were walking out of the school. The Mindy and Mertle ran into the four of them. Then Dutchess, Frankie, the Fosters bus and the Mystery Machine showed up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>List of Future Contestants (Just so you can keep track)- Jeff the Spider, Nergal Jr, Velma Green, Frankie, Dutchess, Flutter Nutter, Jackie Khones, Princess, Mojo Jojo, Snap, Rudy, Penny, Jake, Rose, Haley, Trixie, Spud, 88, 89, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, Angel, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian, Cleveland Jr, Rallo, Roberta, Lizzie, Sonya, Lee, Mushi, Sandy, Tommy, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Johnny, Plank, Kevin, Rolf Mindy, Mertle, Sperg, Pud'n, Velma, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby<strong>


	8. Absolute Confusion in Amity Park

"Alright, the town we are currently in is Amity Park." Professor Utonium said holding up a map.

"Can we please get this loser bus out of here?" Mindy asked, "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner, I get to win the game."

"Look you little brat, what makes you think that you're going to win?" Dutchess said getting into Mindy's face.

"Because unlike you, I'm not ugly." Mindy said getting into Dutchess' face.

"Can't we please get along?" Jeff asked getting between the two of them.

"Make me you overgrown pest!" Dutchess yelled at Jeff.

"Please, can't we act civilized?" Brian asked as he got between the three of them.

"Nah, I want to see a catfight!" Rallo said as he threw a shoe at Brain.

"I' am going to stop the bus now!" Frankie said.

"No, we need to get to the high school!" Blaineley yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile above the two vehicles, Dr. Draken along with Shego were watching them from above. "So, why are we flying over this bus again Draken?" Shego asked bored.<p>

"Well, I'm going to destroy the bus and everybody on it!" Draken said before laughing.

"Why would you exactly want to do that?" Shego said still not caring.

"Well, actually, I was told by somebody." Draken said.

"Can't we hurry this up before Kim Possible and her sidekick show up?" Shego asked.

"Little late for that." Kim Possible said as she and Ron climbed into the helicopter.

"How did you get here?!" Draken yelled extremely shocked. Kim then pointed to a plane, which was owned by Nakasumi Toy Company.

"Darn it! We need to kidnap people who give her rides!" Draken said extremely annoyed.

"Didn't Team Impossible try to do that?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, but darn in Shego!" Draken said annoyed.

* * *

><p>Outside of Casper High, students were acting like it was a normal day. Little did they know that, Vlad, along with other ghosts were planning to get revenge on Danny.<p>

"Gee, I'm really starting to hate that you relieved yourself to the world." Sam said as Pauline, Dash and Kwan were sitting with her, Danny, Tucker and Valerie.

"Your just jealous because your not popular, a superhero or mayor." Pauline snapped.

"You know what! You are a total…" Sam was about to say until suddenly, the Foster bus crashed into the wall.

"When I said we need to get to the school, stat, I didn't mean to drive into the school!" Blaineley yelled at Jackie Khones.

"Well, then make sure you say that next time!" Jackie said.

"Everybody out of the bus!" Blaineley yelled at the group.

Suddenly, the Fenton RV crashed next to the Foster's bus. "Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" Danny asked as his parents got out.

"You took me out of class for this?" Jazz said getting out of the bus and throwing up.

"Danny, there is a huge group of ghosts coming this way!" Jack Fenton said.

"Another huge fight scene? That is trippin!" Jake said.

Suddenly, another part of the wall collapsed and Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Fred and Daphne were running throught it. Behind them was Vlad, Skulker, The Box Ghost, Spectra,Desiree, Ember, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, The Lunch Lady Ghost, Poindexter, Technus and Walker.

"Not another fight scene." Raimundo mumbled.

"Would you like some cookies?" Lunch Lady asked.

"YES!" Sonya and Lee said happily.

"WELL TOO BAD!" Lunch Lady yelled summoning Meat Minions.

"Then die!" Sonya said as she and Lee started to blast the meat monsters.

A blast hit Ember into the back causing her to fly into the bus.

Soon all of the ghosts were captured except for Vlad, who ran away and Ember, Youngblood, PointDexter, Johnny 13 and Kitty who were in the Foster's bus.

"What are you guys doing here?" Frankie asked annoyed at the ghosts.

"We wanna compete. Got that dipstick?" Ember said fixing her guitar strings.

Outside, Blaineley was talking to Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Paulina, Dash and Kwan. "Can I be on the show?" Paulina asked hopefully.

"Fine, but only because Dad wasted my college money on ghost hunting equipment."

"Sweet, we're going to be famous!" Dash and Kwan said high fiving.

"I honestly don't care." Sam said.

"Sweet! I hope I can learn some things from B! He is a great engineer. Hope he can improve my PDA."

Danny saw that Ember was sitting down in the bus. "Fine, but only to keep the ghosts at bay." Danny said.

Valerie, Paulina, Dash, and Kwan got into the Foster bus with everybody already in it and Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz got into the Fenton Mobile.

The bus then started to head towards its next destination, Springfeild.


	9. Speed Collision in Springfeild

The Foster's Bus was driving on the road continually. Ember was strumming her guitar trying to ignore Youngblood, who had 88 and 89 inside a cannon. "This isn't that comfortable Mr. Ghost Pirate." 88 said.

"Be quiet you scurvy dogs!" Youngblood said.

"If you fire that cannon, I will make your afterlife a living hell!" Frankie yelled.

"This is so stupid. Why am I stuck here with you losers?!" Mindy asked annoyed.

"At least you aren't surrounded by freaks every day." Dutchess grumbled.

"Listen you freak. I have seen zombies, vampires, giant spiders but none of them are as ugly as you." Mindy said laughing.

"Can't we please just clam down?" Jeff said walking over.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Reuben and Jackie Khones were making sandwiches, to Flutter Nutter's annoyance. "Jackie, do you want to look outside the window with me for a little bit?" Flutter Nutter screamed.

"No thanks. Me and Reuben are going to make a peanut butter and mustard sandwich." Jackie Khones said before taking a bite out of a BLTPB&J on Rye.

Flutter stormed off past Jake who was talking with Rose, Spud and Trixie. "You do know that is 88 and 89 right?" Rose asked.

"What, Max and Masson lied to us! WHY!?" Spud said now crying.

"Please, I already knew it because it was so obvious." Trixie said.

"Yeah, it's not like they were any good trying to hide it." Jake said laughing.

"You better let us go ghost or else!" 88 yelled at Youngblood.

"I let you go out into the sea, ye landlubbers." Youngblood said laughing at the two causing them to fly out an open window and land in the town of Springfield.

88 and 89 then crashed into Carl's car, which he and Lenny were in. "I knew I should have paid the insurance for this!" Carl said.

"We're all going to die!" Lenny screamed as the car continued to go fast which ended up being chased by Chief Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie with Ralph and Snake in the back seat.

"I like snakes too." Ralph said to Snake.

Carl makes a quick turn causing 88 and 89 to fall in front of cop car.

"Now that we caught these two delinquents, let's get some donuts." Wiggum said throwing the two of them into the back seat with Ralph and Snake.

Eddie quickly followed but Lou asks, "What about Ralph and these the other two?"

"Lou stop asking questions." Wiggum said running ahead.

"Why don't we just drive there?!" Lou asked walking behind them.

The bus pulled up and Jeff pulled 88 and 89 in along with Ralph, who was decided to climb on Jeff.

"Oh my god! I forgot my car keys!" Wiggum said running back to the car only to see Snake alone.

"Alright, tell us where are those punks and what are they going to do to my son!" Wiggum said.

"A giant spider took them!" Snake said.

Meanwhile back on the bus, 88 and 89 were walking with Jeff. "Thanks giant spider! When the Huntclan comes to destroy all the magical creatures, we'll make sure to save you."

"Um, thanks." Jeff said.

Anyway, since it was now Ember's turn to drive, she honestly didn't care. She was driving with her feet as she fixed the strings on her guitar. She accidentally, hit into the Springfield Elementary School Bus causing a few kids to fall into the bus, them being Martin Prince, Wendell Borton and Üter Zörker. Nelson pointed at the three before laughing "HA HA!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the bus, Marge was in the passenger seat while Homer was driving. "Alright Homer, I'm getting on the roof of the car. We need to get Bart and Lisa their lunch. Also, no texting" Marge said as she started to climb out the window.<p>

"HEY LOOK A DONUT! WOOHOO!" Homer said bending down to pick up a donut on the floor of his car. The car then hit into the bus and Marge accidentally fell off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere, Him, Red Guy, Fuzzy Lumkins and the Gangreen Gang were robbing a bank. "Why are we going this?" The Red Guy asked.<p>

"Because I'm going to be paid for doing this." Him said evilly.

* * *

><p>The bus them made a sudden turn and Sherri, Terri, Lisa, Milhouse, and Bart were also thrown into the bus.<p>

Blaineley looked around the bus and counted the people in the bus. "We better head out before the parents in the town and the police start to come after us."


End file.
